C&H Meets All Nintendo Characters
by shawnchi
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes had a normal life, but when a space ship came from the sky, their lives changed. All Nintendo characters are now on their planet! A crossover between Calvin & Hobbes with Nintendo. Chapter 6 up!
1. They Land!

**Calvin and Hobbes meets Mario and Luigi (and every other character made by Nintendo) part one**

One fine night, a 6 year old boy, named Calvin, with spiky yellow hair, and polka dotted PJ's was gazing up at the starry sky. "Seen any yet?" Calvin asked his pet tiger, Hobbes, who was much taller than Calvin.

"Nope." Hobbes answered yawning, exhausted after playing Calvin ball the whole afternoon.

"Stare at the moon, UFO's usually sneak from behind it." said Calvin, showing no hint of boredom or tiring. "If you find a UFO, just tell—"

"CALVIN!" screamed a familiar voice. Calvin turned around. It was his mom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN YOUR PAJAMAS! GO TO SLEEP!"

"But mom me and Hobbes were—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND HOBBES WERE DOING! GET TO BED!"

"Fine we're going, sheesh…" Calvin and Hobbes went to bed, and they both fell quickly asleep. They slept no longer then 5 minuets. Then something came rocketing towards the ground faster then 500 miles per hour, and this is where are story begins.


	2. C&H meets yoshi!

**Calvin and Hobbes meet Mario and Luigi (and every other character made by Nintendo) part two**

"Mayday! Mayday!" screamed the driver of a space ship, named Mario, a Italian man with a huge round nose, a mustache, overalls, and a hat that has a "M" on it. "Our ship is hit, and we are going down!" CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH! BOOOOOOOOOM! WHAM!

………………..

"Oh my god what was that? Yelled Calvin.

"Where's the cannon?" Hobbes asked stupidly.

Everyone in the neighborhood came to see what was going on.

Ooo's and aaah's came from the crowd as Calvin, Hobbes and his parents push their way through. It was a space ship. Broken, destroyed, and ripped apart. Then something from the ruined space ship moved. Everyone backed away one step. A green dinosaur, with a humongous nose appeared, crawling trough a small hole in the ship. Everyone screamed, except for Calvin and Hobbes.

"Yashi!" the dinosaur said. Everyone screamed and ran away. Only Calvin and Hobbes remained fascinated.

"A real dinosaur!" said Calvin. "No way!" the dinosaur leaned closer to Calvin and sniffed. Then Calvin heard a voice in his head.

"Hi! Little boy! I am a Yoshi species!" Calvin jumped. So did Hobbes, so Hobbes must have heard it to.

"don't worry it's my voice in your head. It's the only way to communicate with non-yoshi people, and you can talk to me in your normal language."

"ummm… hi? My name is Calvin?" Calvin felt stupid talking to a dinosaur in English.

"Hello, Calvin. You can call me green yoshi. There's also red yoshi, blue yoshi, orange yoshi, baby green yoshi, baby blue yoshi, ect."

"Were you the one steering that ship?" Calvin asked.

"No it was a man named Mar—" green yoshi stopped. His eyes filled with tears. "His name was Mar- Mar-Mario." then he burst into tears.

"Wha- What's the matter?"

"Look at the ship! Destroyed! You think Mario would have survived the crash? He was my friend! I brought him to his parents when he was only a small baby!" Yoshi sobbed so hard that when his tears started pouring at the direction of Calvin, Calvin got soaked in 2 seconds.

"I had lots of friends in there, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Link, Donkey Kong, a lot of pokemon, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Kirby, and Captain Falcon, and much more! Now… all dea- dea-dead."

"Well you could live with us for a while." Suggested Hobbes

"Yeah sure" said Calvin "Why not at our house?"

"Oh thank you! You guys are so generous!" Said Yoshi wiping the tears of his face. Calvin brought Yoshi into the house.

"Hi mom!" said Calvin.

"Hi." she answered, hiding beneath the table, because she was scared of Yoshi.

"Hey mom can I keep him?" Calvin asked pointing to Yoshi.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a monster! Get it out of here!" then Calvin's mom jumped, and hit her head on the table. "Who- who's that?"

"Who?" asked Calvin

"That voice! In my head!"

"Oh, that voice in your head is this Green dinosaur over here, his name is Yoshi. Him talking to your brain is the only way to communicate with you." Calvin explained.

"Oh."

"So can I keep him?"

"Umm.. uhhh… f-fine."

"Yiiiipppppeee! C'mon, Yoshi! Lets go exploring!

"Trust me, after awhile, you'll realize he's really boring." Hobbes whispered to Yoshi.

_In the wrecked space ship…_

"Uhhhh… Where am I?" asked Samus, a woman in a robot looking space suit. Samus sat up, and looked around. "Mario? Luigi?" she poked two men trying to wake them up. No use. "No… no! it can't be true! They can't die and leave me alone! Please! Don't do this to me!"

Groan

"Mario?"

"Samus?"

"Mario your alive!"

"And so am I." said Luigi.

"Oh my god! I thought you guys were dead! Where is everyone else?"

"They're over- wait, yeah! Where _are_ they? They've all disappeared!"

**R & R pls and I'll make a part 3!**


	3. They find Peach!

"Owww… where am I? Where's my crown? AUUGGGH! My pink skirt! It's ruined!" Princess Peach sat up. She was in the middle of a wood.

"I don't remember anything about this place…" she said to herself. Then she heard some voices.

"… and we'll go digging for treasure, then we'll draw pictures, then watch TV for the rest of the day!" it sounded like a kid's voice.

"Uh oh! Better hide!" said Peach. So she used her drifting ability, to drift into the nearest tree. The voice did belong to a kid. He had yellow spikey hair, and a red, striped shirt. Beside the boy was a tiger, and beside the tiger was…

"Yoshi!" Peach said out loud, then she quickly covered her mouth. the boy looked up, so did the tiger.

"hey you!" the kid yelled up at her. "Why are you up in that tree?" Peach couldn't do anything, so she climbed down.

"Errrr… ummmm… Nothing." She lied. "I was ummmm… you know… uhhhh…. Looking at the beautiful view!"

"What happed to your skirt, and what is that crater doing there?" The boy asked pointing at the hole that Peach made when she crashed."

"Uhhhh… I was digging!"

"Ok.. sure, c'mon lets dig for our treasure here!"

"Wait!" Peach said. "How did that dinosaur come to you?"

"We found him. What? Yoshi, You know this woman? Princess Peach of the mushroom kingdom? Nice joke Yoshi. It's not true is it? Well I don't believe it." The boy said. Yoshi was probably talking to the boy through his mind. So the boy and the tiger started digging.

"OH MY GOD!" the boy exclaimed. "A-a-a-a golden crown!"

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Peach.

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"My name is written on it!"

"Princess Peach….. so i-i-it's true? Yoshi, you do know her?" The boy and the tiger looked up at Yoshi, then Peach.

"Help! Help! Weirdos from another planet!" the boy screamed, and he and the tiger ran away to a building that said 'Police Station' on it.


	4. Kirby and link reunite!

Not too soon, the police came out. "Hide!" yelled Peach. Yoshi didn't think twice. He dived into the nearest bush.

"I don't get it," Yoshi sobbed. "First Calvin is my friend, now he reports me to the police!" but soon they found out that the police wasn't searching for them, because of what they were saying: "I love chocolate doughnuts. How can you stand jelly ones? When we get to the doughnut store, I'm picking chocolate."

Well I'm picking jelly. Some weird kid back in the police department eh? Screaming his head off about aliens. Sometimes, I don't even know what kids are thinking."

Peach was relived that the police men were only going for doughnuts. Peach looked at Yoshi. He was still crying.

"What are you crying about?" asked Peach. "We are together, if you haven't noticed."

"Together!" Yoshi chocked out through sobs. "What about Mario? Luigi? Everyone else?" Then they both started crying.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where am I? Who am I? (Just kidding)" Link groaned, and stood up. "Where is everybody? Where's the Master Sword? Where did my hat go?" Link started walking. Then he tripped on something squishy.

"Kirby!" Link shouted at the little pink blob.

"What?... give me a few more minuets…." Said Kirby, then he started snoring.

"No, Kirby! Listen! We're on a strange new planet!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, yes…. I don't do jokes on Saturday mornings, thank you." "Kirby said.

"I AM NOT JOKING!" Link screamed.

"Ok, when I wake up I had better see a new planet, or I will remove your arms, rip you head off, and suck you in my mouth, and spit out your bones, got it?"

"Ok, what ever." Said Link. Whenever Kirby said that, he never actually did it. So Kirby sat up. "WOAH! You're right! What is this place?"

"That is what I was trying to tell you!" Link screamed.

"Ok, ok I was wrong." Kirby said. "let's just drop it, ok?

"Ok."

"Good." Said Kirby. Now we'll just have to tell everyone else tha- Hey! Where _is _everyone?"

"Oh yeah! Where in the world are they?"


	5. Don't mess with Pokemon

"Owwwwwwww……" moaned Bowser. "Where am I? This is defanily not the Mushroom Kingdom." Then Bowser heard a groan beside him. It was Ganondorf "Hey! Big G! I've been wonderin' where you've gone ol' buddy!" said Bowser patting Ganondorf on the back. ( Yes, I know that Bowser is talking very weirdly, like a teenager, but that's how he talks like to Ganondorf.)

"Huh? Is that you Bow-Wow? Where are we?"

"Like I know? We were only following Mario and his dumb friends, but I didn't hear where they were going."

"Oh yeah we were hoping to conquer this world!" said Ganondorf. Bowser and Ganondorf, or "Bow-Wow" and "Big G" threw back their heads and laughed as they thought about conquering this world. After laughing for 30 minuets or so, Ganon excliamed "Now, lets start!" once Ganon said that, the real problems happened. They didn't know what to start on. While they were thinking, they heard a very faint, but familiar sound: "Pika!"

"Ummmmm… Bow-Wow? Does that sound familiar?"

"I'm afraid so." Gulped Bowser. It sounds like—" _ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!! _Both Ganon and Bowser were zapped by something. It was Pikachu. Bowser was sitting on him.

"It's that annoying little mouse!" Shouted Ganon angrily.

"Let's get 'em!" Agreed Bowser. As Bowser and Ganon got closer, Pikachu cried out:" Piiiiiiiiiiiiii Kaaaaaaaaa Chuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh! I think that's his cry of help!" exclaimed Ganon.

"Hide behind this rock! They will all come!" said Bowser. So they did. Few seconds later, they heard some footsteps behind the trees.

"Their coming!" It was coming! It was a…. a…. a Psyduck.!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!" laughed Ganon and Bowser. They stopped laughing when they saw what was behing Psyduck. Venusaur,Charizard, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Onix, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Scyther, Staryu, Starmie, Mankey, Primeape, Kangaskhan, Tauros, Gyarados, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, Pichu, Togepi, Sizzor, Entei, and hundreds more.

"Ummm…. Time to go….." Wispered Bowser nervously.

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but anyway, R&R and I'll make more!**


	6. The Choice

_Back at Calvins' home_

Calvin sat in his living room watching T.V., and he hasn't gone out to play in a week. "Calvin?" said Hobbes. "Wanna go play Calvin Ball?" after Hobbes said that, Calvin realized how much time he had spent at home.

"Sure." He replied. As he grabbed the remote, he heard a special report on the T.V.

"This just in. two strage creatures have been seen being lauched out of the forest." Said the news reporter, as he pointed at a picture of two blurred things flying out of the forest. They landed on Washin Street, where, witnesses say that one of them seemed to be a extremly huge turtle with spikes on its' back, and a disformed man. "Electricfied by unknown electricity. Injured badly by puches and kicks." Says Dr. Devnart, after inspecting the two unconsious beings." Then the boardcast ended.

"Don't mind that, Washin Street is miles away, and besides, they are unconsious in a hospital. Lets go play." That part reasured Calvin, so he went with Hobbes. When Hobbes entered the lawn, he stopped so suddenly that Calvin almost crashed into him. "It's them!!!!!!" he screamed. Calvin looked. It was Peach and Yoshi, with two unfamilliar people.

"Calvin you have got to help!" said one of the unfamilliar person. He wore a pointed green hat, and green cloths. He also had a sword and a shield.

"H-How did you know my name?" stammered Calvin.

"No time to explain. You have got to help!" said the other unfamilliar person. A small pink blob.

"Calvin, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Yoshi in Calvins' head. "Please forgive me. Anyway, I think you heard. Two creatures are on this planet."

"Yeah, I heard." Replied Calvin, who wasn't as scared anymore.

"Well, we know those people." Said Peach. "They are from our planet. They tried to rule our planet."

"And they succeded." Said the pink blob. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kirby. His name is Link."

"Anyway, we had to get away from that planet. So we decided to fly away. We think that the two bad guys, Bowser and Ganondorf, slipped into our cargo hold, and flew with us." Said Link.

"Whatever for?" asked Hobbes

"To Conquer this planet of course." Said Peach. "Now, we can stop him, but we need your help, along with Hobbes help."

"What can we do?"

"Well you can't do anything yet, so we brought this along." Said Yoshi showing them a glass box with a floating blue ball of gas."

"What is it?"

"It's a Power-up orb. When I first met you," Yoshi explained. "I could tell you had a great deal of imagination. So when you touch this orb, you will have the power to turn anything in your imagination real."

"What about Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

"He will become real to everyone who can't see him as a real thing. But of course, he can touch the orb and get the power too." Said Peach "So, What do you say? Yes or No?"

"Calvin gulped, and looked at Hobbes. Quivering, Hobbes nodded his head.

"Ok. On my count. Once I say three, you both touch it at the same time." Said Kirby. "1….2….3!!!"

**R&R and more will come!**


	7. New Member!

Susie Derkins walked down the side walk holding her doll, when she spotted Calvin coming out of his house. He looked kind of "wierded out" by something.

"Hi Calvin!" she called.

"Leave me alone." He said

"Why are you so grumpy to day? I was trying to be firendly!"

"Leave me alone! I mean it! I'm just really freaked out by something."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you, now, leave me alone or else!"

"or else what?" Suisie asked. Then Calvin started looking like he was concentrating real hard. At first, Susie didn't know, what was going on, but then, a beard started growing out of her chin.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed in horror. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"calm down, and I will explain everything, and take the beard off." Calvin said calmly.''

"Ok, ok." Suisie said with tears running down her face. Again, Calvin looked like he was concentrating hard. Soon, the beard began to fade. After it was gone, Calvin explained everything about Link, Kirby, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser and Ganondorf.

"You don't belive me, don't you?" said Calvin.

"I do belive you." Said Susie. "And I want to help."

"You? What can you do?"

"I don't know, but I know that they will give me some kind of power.''

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well… I'm smart, so I think they will give me a power to think of plans in a second."

"what kind of stupid power is that?" asked Calvin, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, but I bet they will give me a power."

"Oh, and speaking of powers, I'd like you to meet somone."

"Who?"

"Just follow me." Susie followed Calvin to his backyard, and she saw 5 people sitting there. A woman in a pink dress, a man in green cloths, a pink blob, a green dinosuar, and a tiger.

"Susie, I would like you to meet Princess Peach, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Hobbes.."

"H-Hobbes? Wasn't he only a stuffed tiger?" stammered Susie.

"I am not only a stuffed tiger." Hobbes said. "I looked alive to Calvin only."

"Susie says that she wants to help us get rid of Bowser and Ganondorf." Said Calvin. "But she doesn't have any powers."

"I know what we can do with her!" Said Kirby. "She is smart right? She can be the one who helps us with problems!"

"Yeah! In fact, we have a problem right now!" said Yoshi in thought speech. "We don't know how to stop Bowser and Ganondorf from conquering this world."

"Well…" Said Susie. She didn't have a plan at all. "Do you have any other friends?"

Suddenly everyone looked sad.

"Nope." Said Link. "They all died in a accident."

"Oh." Said Susie "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, Susie, any other plans?" asked Peach..

"No."

"Well, then I guess we have to start without a plan." said Hobbes.

"Thanks Hobbes, That makes me feel so much more confident." Said Calvin sarcasticly.

**Please R&R! I know I made this ending pretty lame, but I don't know any other way to end it.**


End file.
